


Sugar High

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Brothers, Chocolate, Foreshadowing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor. Loki. Chocolate. Not as fluffy as this sounds, for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar High

"What is that, brother?"

It was a familiar scene: Thor was grinning widely and brandishing something in the air. Loki, on the other hand, was wearing a faint smile tempered by a healthy amount of suspicion.

"I got this from Sif! Volstagg tried to claim this prize but I fought him for it. Ah, the sweet victory and even sweeter spoils!"

Loki called for an invisible hand to gently take the crimson box from Thor, who relinquished the prize after a startle. The chest settled down between them in mid-air, floating like a promise.

"And does this sweet spoil have a name?" For Volstagg to brave a fight with Thor, it must had been food. Sweet confection, by the sound of his brother's description. Yet this box looked entirely exotic, unlike anything Loki had seen in Asgard. For one thing, it was made of neither gold nor silver.

"Choco..." Thor furrowed his golden brows in concentration, "....late. That's what Sif said. Chocolate."

"It says 'Lindt' on the lid."

"That must be the name of the Midgard mortal who offered it to Sif," Thor concluded confidently. "He made her two offerings and she shared one with us. Somehow he found out she's a goddess."

"I see." Loki made a mental note to ask Sif about the details later. Unlike his brother, he had a habit of venturing into Midgard once in a while. The mortals fascinated him with their endless mischief.

Thor's hands proved to be faster than his magic one, and before Loki could say "careful" the lid was already off the box. A peek inside revealed little ball-like candies dressed up in colorful papers, rather like the baking experiments Sif used to do before she blew up the kitchen.

Thor unwrapped a ball--which turned out be a richly dark brown color--and popped it into this mouth, chewing on it as if it was a mouthful of mutton. Loki watched.

For the first few seconds no change registered in Thor's expression, then suddenly his brother's face almost crumpled in what had to be pain. The word "poison" crossed Loki's mind in an ominous flash, but just as sudden pain gave way to joy, and Thor beamed down at him.

When he smiled, he looked like the sun.

Loki smiled back.

"You approve of its taste, brother?"

Thor answered by opening up another piece. In fact, he grabbed a handful of them all at once and didn't bother to unwrap some of the balls. They were not at the golden halls under Mother’s watchful eyes, thus eating manners for Thor was at best an afterthought.

Though not one with the sweet tooth or the great appetite, Loki was very much into competition. It was the principle that mattered. He would not have his brother devour an entire box of delicacies in front of him without claiming his share. Thor did not offer, but Loki could take.

His hands were faster than Thor's. It didn't hurt that this thing called choco-late was indeed a fitting offering for a goddess such as Sif. Taste, however, was not Loki's primary concern. He had a lot of catching up to do. If letting stars of smooth sweetness explode inside of his mouth was what it took to beat Thor at his own game, that was a price Loki was willing to pay.

When the last ball was popped and gone, Thor sucked a little at a finger then grinned at him in triumph.

"Fifty-one, brother."

"I had fifty-one, as well." That was true, in a sense. He *would* have had fifty-one instead of forty-nine had Thor played fair and gave him an equal start. But Thor rarely played fair. Loki knew this by now.

"Aye. But Loki, I ate more of those papers than you did!"

He grinned back and did not argue with that, though only because a languid and extremely pleasant feeling was creeping upon him like a spell. It was as if his head had been emptied then filled with warm silk, and his limbs decided to surrender to paralysis.

Loki blinked. The world was out of focus. Everything blurred and shuddered like they did not belong here in reality.

In the haze, he heard Thor's voice.

"Loki? Loki!"

He could not reply. He was already falling. No time to think. No magic to save him.

"Loki, I got you."

He trusted that voice, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Loki falls asleep after eating so much chocolate because he is not Asgardian but a Jotun. Nothing happens to Thor, except maybe a little nausea come dinner time.
> 
> Note 2: The chocolate is from Sif's Midgard suitor whom she met on one of her Midgard explorations. He called her a goddess without realizing whom she really was.
> 
> Note 3: I maintain that Sif later becomes a great cook in addition to being a great warrior.


End file.
